Nalu Story of The Stars
by Wolf-Lover5
Summary: What if Natsu and Lucy met when Lucy was only 10 and Natsu was 11. They played and hanged out with each other for 4 years. Now Lucy is 14 and Natsu is 15. One day she decides to move in with him in the woods. But now someone took Lucy away for 3 years! Who could it be? Natsu and Lucy's love is torn apart. Will they find each other and make up or will they find someone else?
1. Chapter 1

_I woke up this morning and something didn't feel right, but I didn't care because today's my 10__th__ birthday! Well, I'm going to have to leave so that I can go tell dad since he never remembers._

_Love, Lucy_

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V~

I put my diary down checked my phone and it was 8 O'clock in the morning. I left my room ,went to the kitchen, all the lights were off.

"Hello? Where is everyone?"

Then everyone jumped out and yelled,

"Happy 10th Birthday Lucy!"

I was so happy there were cake, balloons, and a breakfast feast. I didn't even notice I was crying. Everyone came up to me and gave me big, joyful, and warm hugs. Then my favorite out of everyone, Ashley came up to me, wiped away my tears, and said to me,

"I hope you have a great birthday today Lucy. Now go have a I happy day."

I partied with everyone for about an hour.

Then after the party, I ran to the counter and started to make a rice ball for dad. When I was finished, I walked up stairs to dad's office.

* * *

I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. So, I decided to just go inside his office.

"Hey dad I have a gift for you"

But no reply, so I kept talking,

"Here dad it's a rice ball. I made it just for you."

He was mumbling something under his breath, but I kept talking,

"Dad answer me you do this all the time and this time I made you a rice ball because…"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

He smacked the rice ball out of my hand. I just stood there shocked and I couldn't move.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

He smacked me across the face. Then I ran out of the room crying so hard I couldn't breath. My face was in pain and my feelings were completely crushed. I said crying and screaming down the hallway,

"But it's my 10th birthday!"

I ran out of the Castle of Stars. I ran to my hiding place/favorite secret tree house.

* * *

I sat there crying for an hour until there was nothing left. When I stopped crying I talked quietly to myself,

"What am I suppose to do. He is the meanest child abuser ever! I'm sad everyday, but he doesn't care. When had he ever cared about anyone's feelings!"

I sat there not sure what to do. So, I got up and went outside up to the hills of Joy. That's what I call it. I grabbed my diary with me and left to the hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my first one ^_^ I meant to write more, but I forgot to and also i had to sleep. Well, i hope you like this one too and please tell me if my grammar is off or if i didn't do something right Thanks ^_^**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got to my favorite hill and I am becoming tired. I wonder what I could do for the next who knows how long. I just wish my father could see how I feel and how others do too. He thinks he is the ruler of everything and that he can be mean to everyone. I wonder if he has bad management issues, or insane, or just completely mean. Well, I decided to take a nap so I will write back later bye ^_^_

_Love, Lucy_

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

I put my dairy away in my coat, laid under the beautifulest tree in existence, and started to fall asleep. I sleep there under the tree for about and an hour or two dreaming about so many things at once. I was then all of a sudden awoken form some strange sounds. I sat up straight and started to crawl low and quietly to where the sound was coming from. There he was, the cutest boy ever.

**Thump Thump**

_What the heck!? My heart was thumping like crazy. Why? Why do i feel this way? I had a crush on someone before, but not like this ever!_

He was about my age doing some skills, yelling out combat skills, and was punching nothing there in front of him. He had spiky pink hair, no shirt, White Skinny jeans, red converse, a beautiful scarf around his waist, and a strong body structure for his age. He started to yell at more things like monsters, wizards, and some people's names. I watched him and I thought it was really funny. He did some weird things too. Like make a ninja pose, but froze there for a couple seconds. I kept on giggling like crazy, but i still kept quiet. Then all of a sudden, he tripped over his scarf and fell on the ground. That time i laughed too loud. He turned and looked my way quick. I ducked down, but I think he already saw me and knew I was there.

"I know your there! Come out and show your face!"

I walked out of hiding and had my face hang low. When I didn't hear him speak I lifted my head. He was staring at me in shock. I blushed.

* * *

~Natsu's P.O.V.~

I didn't know what to say I have never seen someone so pretty before. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, a green shirt with a mic on it, a purple sweater, and blue converse. She has beautiful blonde hair down flowing in the wind. She also had the most bluest and beautifulest eyes ever. I started to question her a little more nicely,

"What are you doing here?"

"I live around here and I come to this hill all the time. See that tree I go there everyday." She said to me shyly

"Well, that is only the first question. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Lucy. What is yours?" She asked kindly

"My name is Natsu. Nice to meet you."

I reached out my hand to greet her. She hesitated for a minute then shook my hand. Her hand was really soft. She was so close to me now that her scent was really strong. Now i know that smell from earlier, that was probably her. We stood there for a little bit and stared at each other. To tell you the truth I have never felt this way before. I eleive the feeling is... Love.

**Thump Thump**

* * *

**Well that is all of it everyone ^_^ ****If you check in tomorow night or the night after that i will have the 3rd part ready ****Thanks everyone stay tuned, keep checking in, send me some reviews, give me some favorites, and follow on my story thanks ^_^**


End file.
